Kingdom of Neromenian
The Kingdom of Neromenian is a small kingdom located east of Antiva and built within a small mountain range where its capital lies. The Kingdom of Neremenian is known for its large Atlantian population, as well as many Numenorians of whom survive within its fortified mountain ranges, and the large forces that defend its borders. The Kingdom of Neromenian is the most Malfoy loyalist area of the Empire of Tevinter, and was the one that gave him refuge after his brief stay in Antiva. The Kingdom of Neromenian is ruled over by the High King of Amarathine of whom is a hereditary King coming from the most powerful family in the form of the Numenorian House Titus. House Titus has ruled over the Mountains of Neromenia since the first days they entered the mountains, and their loyal service to the Empire of Tevinter has often protected their Kingdom from their surrounding neighbors of whom they do not have a good relationship with. The Kingdom of Neromenian was founded shortly after the Downfall of Numeron by House Titus of whom had fled the fighting in Valeria to the area west of the Rhine and found themselves inside a mountain range that was protected. As they expanded themselves they became embroiled in fighting against the Ferelden Kingdom as well as the Antiva Kingdom and this early fighting would cause them to bcome increasingly isolated amongst the region. The Kingdom of Neromenian would fall to the Empire of Tevinter much more peacefully then the rest of their neihbors as after the Kingdom of Ferelden fell the Neromenian leadership would send diplomats to the capital of Minrathous where they would surrender to Tevinter and were able to retain a lot of their own independance but still converted nearly completely to the Tevinter Chantry. Geography History Early History The Kingdom of Neromenian was founded shortly after the Downfall of Numeron by House Titus of whom had fled the fighting in Valeria to the area west of the Rhine and found themselves inside a mountain range that was protected. As they expanded themselves they became embroiled in fighting against the Ferelden Kingdom as well as the Antiva Kingdom and this early fighting would cause them to bcome increasingly isolated amongst the region. The Kingdom of Neromenian would fall to the Empire of Tevinter much more peacefully then the rest of their neihbors as after the Kingdom of Ferelden fell the Neromenian leadership would send diplomats to the capital of Minrathous where they would surrender to Tevinter and were able to retain a lot of their own independance but still converted nearly completely to the Tevinter Chantry. Goverment The Kingdom of Neromenian is ruled over by the High King of Amarathine of whom is a hereditary King coming from the most powerful family in the form of the Numenorian House Titus. House Titus has ruled over the Mountains of Neromenia since the first days they entered the mountains, and their loyal service to the Empire of Tevinter has often protected their Kingdom from their surrounding neighbors of whom they do not have a good relationship with. High King of Amarathine See Also : Tari-Aurelian Titus Tari-Aurelian Titus is the son of Verelian, and Selunia Titus making him a member of House Titus, and a Numenorian through the blood of both his mother and father, and as well as these things he is the current King of Neromenian. Aurelian has over twenty five children with the several wives he has had throughout his long life and this fact is something of great pride to him. Aurelian Titus was born during the colonization of Europe by the Empire of Numeron and thus well before the Downfall of Numeron making him one of the oldest men in Europe. His family in House Titus would first found themselves in Gondor where they lived as minor nobles in the city of Osgiliath for generations, and during this time they were relatively low level but during this time Aurelian would fight against the rise of Sauron and specifically fought during the Numenorian-Elven invasion of Mordor. Following his coruption by Sauron he would convinse his family to leave Gondor and thus his family would move to the new Numenorian colonies in the Thedas region where they became a ruling family of the Realm of Neromenian. Aurelian Titus's father would die during a brief war with Ferelden and this would lead to a longstanding hatred of Ferelden, and Antiva by Aurelian as he came to believe they had played dirty tricks in order to beat his father. Demographics Ethnicity Religion Houses in Neromenian Category:Kingdoms Category:Kingdom Category:Kingdoms of Europe Category:Tevinter Empire